Les Cuisines de Poudlard
by tsuunami
Summary: Petit recueil de one shot yaoi pour la plus part se passant...dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! XD A mon avis, il y aura principalement du OliMarcus, parce que dans ffnet, y en a vraiment po assez...çç Snif...Et du SeamusDean aussi, peut être !
1. Cuisine de nuit

Auteur : tsuunami  
Titre : Cuisine de nuit  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Pas trop un couple, mais les deux persos principaux sont Olivier et Marcus  
Rating : G  
Plat : Crêpes  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi…sinon…ils seraient déjà tous gays…n.n°

* * *

Cuisine de nuit

* * *

-ZzZzzZzZzzZ……ZzZzZZzzZZz… »

-Roooon…psshhh… »

-… »

GROOOOOOOOOOOR….

-….J'ai faim… »

GROOOOOOOOr !

Olivier grimaça et s'assit sur son lit, un élégant épis se dressant à l'arrière de son crâne, et il balaya la chambre des cinquièmes années du regard.

Tout le monde dormait…

…

Remarque, à trois heures du matin, c'était un peu normal...

GROOOOOOOR…

-C'est bon, j'arrive… », soupira le brun à son estomac avant de se lever.

Il frissonna quand ses pieds entrèrent en contacte avec le sol gelé, et enfila rapidement des chaussettes avant de trottiner jusque la porte fermée.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et sans bruit…(des années d'expériences), puis se glissa dans la salle commune avec agilité, avant de sortir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Arrivé devant le tableau d'une coupe de fruit, il chatouilla la poire, dévoilant un passage secret, puis fit tourner la poignée avant d'entrer dans sa pièce préféré… : La cuisine.

Olivier se dirigea directement vers les placards pour attraper un pot de nutella et des tartines, prit un couteau au passage et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors pour remplir son estomac qui ressemblait plus à un puit béant qu'à…un estomac.

-Pfiuu..ça fait du bien… »

Le regard noisette du gardien des Lions se promena sur les tables quand…

IL LE VIT !

Là ! SEUL !

Et…sans défence…

-… »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres tachées de chocolat de l'adolescent, et il se frotta les mains tel un prédateur, près à bondir sur sa proie.

Oh…

Il sentait encore la bonne odeur qui s'y échappait…

Hmm…

Elles…étaient à lui…rien qu'à lui…Entièèèèrement à lui…Ces délicieuses crèpes qui reposaient gentiment sur un joli plat…

-Olivieeeer ! Mange-moi ! », sussuraient-elles.

-Oui, oui…attendez-moi… »

Il se leva lentement de son banc, et s'approcha du plat, mains en avant, un filet de bave sur son menton.

-Olivieeer ! Plus viiiite ! Mange-moi ! Regarde moi, comme je suis belle ! Si dorée ! »

-Oui, j'arri… »

BAAAM !

-… »

La porte s'était brusquement ouverte, lui écrabouillant les mains et le nez.

Il resta un moment en suspens, avant de retomber sur son cul, tenant son nez rougis à deux mains.

-Irk… »

-Fuaaaaaa ! »

La porte se referma et le mufle qui l'avait violemment ouverte se dirigea en baillant vers le frigidaire, passant devant Olivier sans même se rendre compte.

-Voyons…où est ce bol de lait… », marmonna la brute, alors que le brun assis derrière lui s'empêchait de pleurer de douleur.

…

Nan parce que, une porte dans la gueule, ça fait mal quand même…

Bref…

-Ah, voilà. »

Le barbare se redressa, un bol dans les mains, et referma le frigo avec son pied avant de se retourner.

-Un dernier lavage de figure avec, et mon teint sera parf…ait…AAAH ! »

Il sursauta violemment quand il vit Olivier sur le sol, et manqua de lâcher son bien.

-DUBOIS ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ! »

-FLINT ! Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Avec un bol de lait en plus ! »

-… »

Une brise passa, suivit d'une meule de foin.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Dubois.

-Attends, me dit pas que c'était pour… ? »

-NON ! Enfin ! Je ! »

Marcus se mit à bafouillé, horriblement gêné.

-Oh la coquetteuuuh ! »

-La ferme ! Tu crois que j'l'ai comment mon super teint pâle ! Hein ! Et arrête de te foutre de moi ! Sale Estomac sur Patte ! Je suis sûr que t'es venu pour… »

Flint ouvrit de grands yeux et prit une expression choquée.

-Mais alors…c'est toi qui…C'EST TOI QU'A BUT MON LAIT LA NUIT DERNIERE ! »

-Hein ? Mais non !…Enfin peut être que si… »

-QUOI ! GOINFRE ! »

-CHOCHOTTE ! »

-ABRUTIT ! »

-IMBECILE ! »

-AH OUAIS ! »

-OUAIS ! »

Et le Serpentard se jeta sur le Gryffondor, et tout les deux se mirent à se battre, lâchant des « Couilles Molles ! », « Branleur ! » à tout vas...

…En oubliant le plat de crêpes et le bol de lait…


	2. Apprendre à manger ?

Auteur : tsuunami  
Titre : Apprendre à…manger ?  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Pas trop un couple, mais les deux persos principaux sont Olivier et Marcus  
Rating : G  
Plat : Nems  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi…sinon…ils seraient déjà tous gays…n.n°

Owlie Wood : Ui ! n.n Comme ça, les fans des MarcusOlivier qui conaissent pas LJ, et ben ils pourront quand même le lire ! ¤u¤ Lol ! XD J'l'imagine trop comme ça, c'est en voyant mon ti cousin au reveil que j'ai eu l'idée ! XD Ui ! C'est un goinfre en fait Olivier...n.n J'ai déja testé...ça fait vraiment mal...XD Miciiiii ! ¤u¤ Toi aussi Owlie, écrit des OliMar ! Tu peux le faire ! çuç

* * *

Apprendre à…manger ?

* * *

-Noooooooooooon ! Pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça je te diiiiit ! T'écoutes quand je te parles ou pas ? » 

Marcus haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que venait de dire Dubois là…Un truc du genre : « NNNNNNNN ! Mamommema ! Mamommemamememiiiiii ! memoume man me me mame mm ma ? »

-Dubois…peut être que si t'arrêtait DE BOUFFER CES STUPIDES NEMS A LA CON je comprendrais ce que tu dirais… », fit le Serpentard en essayant de rester calme.

Enfin..

Il y avait de quoi s'énerver quand même ! Depuis deux heures que ce stupide Gryffondor s'acharnait à lui apprendre à bouffer avec ces maudites baguettes ! Et DEUX HEURES qu'il n'y arrivait pas !

-Je disais… », reprit Olivier en avalant, « Tu prends tes baguettes comme ça, entre ton pouce, ton index et ton majeur pour celle ci, et l'autre, tu l'appuie sur ton pouce et tu la coince avec ton annuaire ! C'est pas compliqué ! »

Et pour lui montrer que c'était à la porté de tous, Olivier mima son geste et en profita pour attraper une autre nems sous le regard venimeux de son rival.

-Mais j'y arrive pas ! Tu va le comprendre ça ? Imbécile ! »

Un gargouillement sonore raisonna dans la cuisine du château, et Marcus poussa un cri rageur.

-Et j'ai FAIM ! »

-TOUCHE PAS A MES NEMS ! », hurla Olivier, outré, quand le Serpentard essaya d'en prendre une avec ses doigts.

Il attrapa vivement son assiette et la tint contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu pourras en bouffer, seulement quand tu auras appris à tenir tes baguettes. »

-…. »

Il y eut un petit silence où tout les deux se dévisagèrent…

Puis brusquement, Marcus se propulsa de l'autre côté de la table, ses deux mains en avant, mais Olivier l'esquiva en soulevant l'assiette.

L'adolescent tomba au sol avec l'élégance d'un hippogriffe.

-Salaud ! T'as essayé de me tromper ! », pleurnicha Olivier en enfournant une nems dans sa bouche.

-C'est toi le salaud ! Tu veux me laisser crever de faim ! »

-Pas du tout… Je veux juste t'apprendre à manger correctement. ! La nourriture, c'est sacré. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Marcus fit la moue et se rassit en marmonnant, le regard noir.

-Huhu… »

-Quoi « Huhu » ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de « Huhu » moi ! », s'exclama vivement le Serpentard.

-T'énerves pas ! », protesta Olivier en reposant l'assiette à moitié vide sur la table.

-… »

-Bon aller. Reprends les baguettes…Et évites de faire ça ! »

-Raaaaaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves avec tes « évites évites » ! »

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop nul ! »

-LA FERME ! »

-Evites d'hurler… »

-DUBOOOOOOIS ! »

-…Tu veux une nems ? »

Marcus s'arrêta d'hurler, et cligna des yeux, surpris.

-T'en veux une ? Tiens… »

Olivier lui tendit l'assiette, et Marcus plissa ses yeux, méfiant.

-Vas y, prends ! »

Le sorcier tendit sa main mais Olivier recula l'assiette.

-Prends _avec les baguettes_… », fit le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

-Je te déteste ! », chouina Marcus, son pauvre ventre gargouillant de plus belle.

-Mwahahaha ! »

Olivier envoya une nems en l'air et elle atterrit pile dans sa gorge.

-DONNE MOI CETTE ASSIETTE ! »

-NAAAAAN ! JOUE PAS AVEC LA NOURRITURE ! »

-JE JOUE PAS, JE ME NOURRIT ! »

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! RENDS MOI MA NEEEEEMEUUUUH ! »

-Bien fait ! »

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Salauuuuud ! Espèce de profanateur ! Comment t'as pût osé faire ça ! Sale Serpent ! »

-Oh ça va ! Et toi qui me faisait tourner en bourrique depuis tout à l'heure ! T'as pas honte ! »

-Je t'apprenais les bonnes manières, c'est tout ! Espèce de courge même pas capable de tenir des baguettes ! »

-Quoi ! Sale lardon ! Tu va morfler ! »

-Cornichon ! »

-Banane ! »

-Arrrrrg ! »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent sur le sol, envoyant valser l'assiette pleine de nems qui glissa sur le sol, renversant toute la nourriture sur le carrelage.

…

Pauvre nems…


	3. Nowel

Auteur : tsuunami  
Titre : Nowel !  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Pas trop un couple, mais les deux persos principaux sont Olivier et Marcus  
Rating : G  
Plat : Sucre d'orge, bûches, marrons  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi…sinon…ils seraient déjà tous gays…n.n°

Troisième one shooooot ! O Olivier, toujours aussi goinfre, Marcus, toujours aussi victimisé...uh uh ! nn Marchi beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ¤u¤ Et pis, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nowel...

* * *

Olivier lâcha un rot bien sonore et poussa un soupire satisfait. Il venait de finir une bûche ENTIERE à lui tout seul, au chocolat et à la vanille.

Et avant la bûche, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait avaler tout un paquet de marrons...

C'était incroyable. Déjà qu'en temps normal, l'estomac du Gryffondor ressemblait à un puit béant...le soir de Noël, il paraissait encore plus énorme ! Gigantesque ! Immense ! Ce n'était pas humain...

Comment une personne pouvait-elle ingurgité une telle quantité de nourriture ? De sucreries diverses ? De gourmandises ?

-Bon ! Et pour le dessert...vais me manger mon petit sucre d'orgeuuh ! »

Tout heureux, l'adolescent sautilla vers le réfrigérateur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux noisettes survolèrent tous les plats refroidis. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, il fronça ses sourcils. Il se concentra un peu plus...mais rien.

Alors, Olivier referma la porte et fouilla dans ses poches. Elles étaient vides.

Il était horrifié : Où est-ce que son sucre d'orge était passé ! Il n'avait pas pût disparaître comme ça quand même ! Non non non !

Olivier grimpa sur un plan de travail pour ouvrire les placards, et fouilla dedans, complètement affolé. Il retira toutes les conserves, tous les paquets de biscuits, tous les sachets de bonbons, en en mettant parfois dans sa poche pour le chemin du retour...-on ne savait jamais...-

Mais rien à faire. Le sucre d'orge était introuvable.

Le Gryffondor ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il attrapa sa chaise et monta dessus pour ouvrire des placards plus hauts, afin de leurs faire subir le même sort, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

Olivier se tourna vers l'arrivant, et ils se dévisagèrent.

L'un avec des tonnes de paquets dans les bras, un pied sur la table, l'autre sur une chaise, et l'autre avec quelque chose dans la bouche.

Quelque chose de...rouge et blanc...

-MON SUCRE D'ORGE ! », hurla Olivier, horrifié, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, minable ! »

-T'es qu'un sale voleur Flint ! C'est MON sucre d'orge qui est dans ta bouche ! RENDS LE MOI ! »

Olivier lâcha tous les paquets qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et se jeta sur Marcus qui esquiva de justesse.

-Ca va pas ? Espèce de malade ! »

-Ok ok, je vais être pacifiste Flint...Rends-moi mon sucre d'orge, et il y aura aucun morts..."

-...T'es complètement givré mon vieux ! »

-Rend. Le. Moi... »

-JAMAIS ! »

-Fliiiint... »

-Dans tes rêves ! 'Spèce d'estomac sur patte ! »

-QUOI ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'estomac sur patte ? »

-Nan ! Et je m'en Bran-leuh ! »

-M'EN FOU ! Il te dit : RENDS MOI MON SUCRE D'ORGE ! »

-PLUTOT CREVER ! »

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Olivier sauta sur Marcus et le plaqua à terre, avant d'arracher le bonbon de la bouche de Flint, pour le mettre dans la sienne avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hin hin ! »

-Sale petit cafard ! Tu m'a explosé une dent ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un minuscule sucre d'orge ! »

-Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel ! C'est celui de Noël ! Je le gardait spécialement pour mon repas nocturne ! »

-T'es vraiment pas net Dubois... ! »

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

-... »

Marcus fit la moue.

Ah, c'était vraiment chiant parfois, d'être amoureux d'un goinfre...


End file.
